My Messed Up Life Just Got Even More Messed Up
by SundaySolis
Summary: Kaylee had never had an easy life, but when she get chased into Camp Half-Blood, it turned from bad to worse. Not only does she find out she has the blood of a God running through her veins, she also finds herself with a half sibling, a boyfriend, and a whole lot of unwanted troubles.
1. New School

Okay, so this chapter I had written it a long time ago and it was meant to be the first chapter for this story, but for some reason, I never uploaded it, but now that I'm planning on finishing this story, I found it so here it is:D

Enjoy

* * *

One step at a time, Kaylee. One step at a time.

That's what I told myself as I walked towards the teacher in my new school.

7 schools in one year.

If you think that's a lot, you´re wrong. In my whole life I've gone to more schools that they exist.

I swear, one of these days they´re gonna have to open some new schools only for me.

I mean, just cuz you beat the hell out of a bunch of "tough" guys, you get expelled from the school. Can you believe that? No, you probably can't.

Every single school counselor (cuz in all my schools im ORDERED to see one) say I have abandonment issues, but I don't. It was his decision to leave before I was even born. I don't hate him or anything for it… I just hope he rots in hell…

My name is Kaylee Carter, and my dad (if he deserves to be called that) abandoned me and my mom before I was even born. So after that, my mom got all depressed and stayed that way for the first twelve years of my life. I mean, don't get me wrong. It's not like she's a bad mom or anything. She was just… depressed. And she got so mad at me every time I got kicked out of school. But there are a lot of schools in L.A. (where me and my mom live). I mean, my mom is better now. She has been since she married this guy named Todd like four years now (I'm sixteen). He´s nice. I like him. He makes a good stepdad. I mean, he even gets mad at me when I get in trouble at school (everyday) and makes sure I make my homework, and stalks all the guys I know to make sure they´re good for me. But I didn't take his last name (which is a shame, since he has such a nice name: Olivier).

My mom says I look a lot like my dad, which sucks, if you ask me. She says I have his same black hair and sea green eyes and pale skin. The only thing I got from my mom is her bad habit of blushing like crazy all the time, which I hate, cuz it's hard to look tough when you´re a freakin blushing machine.

Aaanyways…

I reached the teacher, and, of course, started blushing. I heard a couple of chuckles from somewhere at the back of the classroom.

-Okay,-the teacher said after reading my schedule- this is Kaitlin Hudson, class.

-Kaylee. - I corrected her in a whisper.

-Excuse me? - she asked me.

-My name´s Kaylee, not Kaitlin. - I told her, which just caused the whole sophomore class to burst out laughing, and me to blush even harder.

-Of course, Kaylee.- she said, in that tone you use on injured animals or lost little kids.

I took my schedule and started walking to the end of the class, to some empty desks there, but some stupid kid tripped me and I fell on my face there in the middle of the classroom in front of everyone.

Everyone doubled over with laughter, but I just got up, swallowed my anger, and walked to my seat.

And this is just the first day… I really doubt I'll last more than a week here.

* * *

I know it's short, but it was already written and I don't want to change it, but I promise that the next chapter I will write will be longer:D


	2. Finding Camp

I am editing all of my chapters, and I cant believe I had so many spelling mistakes! I probably missed a few of them, sorry about that. Anyways, here's chapter two, I hope y'all like it:D

Enjoy

* * *

-I hate this school! Why can't you just send me back? - I yelled at my mom and Todd when I got home from my first day of school.

-Because, honey, you got kicked out of your old school and you have a restraining order against you from half your classmates and teachers there.-my mom told me.

You couldn't argue with her logic…

-I didn't hit them that hard.-I mumbled before going to my room.

Two weeks later, and I still couldn't believe I'd lasted this long here. I mean, sure. I'd already been suspended twice, been in detention twelve times, and been to the principal ´s office over six times, but whatever. It was still too long. I´ve never been in the same place longer than a week, and surrounded by the same crowd for more than two weeks. (My mom and Todd say it has something to do with my dyslexia and my ADHD, but that's just them).

I was depressed the morning I got off the school bus and walked to my locker.

I got all my things ready for first period, turned around, and bumped into Koreen Lopez. A total bitch, if you ask me. She was carrying coffee, which, of course, spilled all over her. Just my luck, right?

She screamed like I'd stabbed her.

-YOU BITCH! MY NEW BLOUSE! OMG! IM GONNA KILL YOU, CARTER!- By now, half the school had gathered around to see what had happened.

I just rolled my eyes and was about to walk away when she slapped me. SHE SLAPPED ME! Can you believe it? The nerve of that bitch! So of course, I slapped her back. Harder. So hard she fell over.

-hey! What's your problem? - Mark Anderson –Koreen´s boyfriend- asked me.

I walked away.

Until he pushed me.

Then I turned around and punched him in the stomach. Which only made him punch me in the face. And I punch him back.

The next thing I knew, we were both on the principal´s office.

-Carter, go on in. - Myra –the secretary- told me.

-Thanks, My. - I told her as I gave her a HERSHEY´S, which I knew she loved.

I walked into Martin´s office –the principal- and sat on the chair in front of him.

His chair was facing the window so I couldn't see his face.

-yo, martin, he totally stared. - I told him.

He stayed quiet for a long time.

When he finally spoke, his voice was weird. Like when you scream for five days straight and then you talk. Believe me, I would know.

-I've been waiting for you, Kaylee Carter…- principal Martin said in his weird voice.

Okayyy…

I shifted in my seat.

-martin, what's wrong with your voice.

Instead of answering, he turned around and I saw him for the first time.

He WAS Principal Martin. I mean, he had the same brown hair and same boring brown eyes. The same ugly suit he wore every day, but that's where the resemblance stopped.

This principal martin had red skin. And I don't mean cute pink-red. No. I mean scary blood-red. He had pink eyes and one arm coming out of his chest. And I think I saw a tail coming from somewhere behind his desk. But I don't know.

I opened my mouth to say something-_anything_- but nothing came out.

-the world as you know it is now over, Kaylee Carter.- principal martin said.

At least I _think_ that's what he said. Im not so sure, cuz I was about to pass out.

Then he took out some weird looking blade and stood up.

He walked towards me slowly, so slow it was annoying and it made me feel like telling him to move faster. Which makes no sense since he was probably going to kill me.

When he got like right in my face I started running out of the office.

On my way out I heard Myra yelling after me and Mark sitting on the chair looked at me like I was crazy, which I probably was.

I didn't even know where I was going.

I just ran.

And ran.

And ran.

For a freaking day and a half!

I mean, I didn't run the whole way, don't be stupid, but I ran most of it.

I ran until I fell on a hole.

I mean, how lame is that?

I managed to run away from my pink principal with a tail, but a freaking hole on the floor (which isn't even _alive_!) took me down.

I don't know exactly what happened next, cuz it was really dark and all, but I think I passed out.

Anyways, when I woke up, I got to my feet unsteadily, and started walking, keeping my hand on a wall. It felt like a hallway of some sort, but I couldn't tell.

I walked for what felt like hours. Some parts of the giant hallway had some light, but the rest if it was so dark I couldn't even remember what colors looked like!

Anyways, I was walking on a hallway with a little of light, when I felt something on the wall.

It was a weird triangle.

I put my hand on top of it and accidentally pushed it.

Next thing I know, a hole appears on the ceiling of the hall and some stairs fall from there.

I only eye the stairs suspiciously before starting to climb.

I come outside and I find myself on some rocks that were in the middle of some kind of meadow. I don't know what it was, but it was completely deserted. I got off the rocks and started walking around. This place was amazing! And huge!

I walked into some cabins which were in the shape of a U and were decorated very weird. I walked towards some weird ruins and started looking around.

-Who are you? - A deep voice asked from somewhere behind me.


	3. Death Psychic

I whirled around at full speed. So fast I got dizzy.

Behind me was a huge guy with dark skin.

He was kinda creepy.

He must've seen how creeped out I was because he smiled.

He took one step towards me, but I took a step back.

-It's okay. I won't hurt you. - He told me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

-I'm Charlie beckendorf, but everyone calls me beckendorf. What's your name? - He asked me.

I thought about it for a second. I mean, he _could _be some freak with an ax or a serial killer or something for all I knew.

But I told him my name anyways.

Hey, im not known for being the smartest being on the planet or anything.

-Kaylee Hudson. - I told him in a whisper.

He nodded.

-And, Kaylee Hudson, how exactly did you get here? - Beckendorf wondered.

-where is_ here_ exactly? - I asked him.

I´ll admit he looked surprised.

-Camp half-blood. - He said as if the answer were obvious.

-Huh? - was my brilliant remark.

He studied me for a while.

-Come on. - He finally said.

He walked away, and I followed him.

Well, good news! Beckendorf wasn't a serial killer or a freak with an ax. No. he´s a half-blood. Half-human, half-god. So much more reassuring, right? But wait! It gets even better (weirder!). Im a half-blood too. Yep. All Greek gods and all those myths about them having kids with mortals and all those monsters and all, those are real too. Yay me! (SARCASM!)

Beckendorf took me to this weird farmhouse, where I met a centaur. Yes, you hear me right. I met a FREAKING CENTAUR! And I freaked out! I just looked at him with my mouth hanging open like a moron until he said "staring is rude, you know?" He told me the whole truth and then he and beckendorf (beck, for short, cuz his name is too long for me) where wondering out loud why I wasn't claimed or anything. Whatever _that_ means.

They let me send an email to my mom so she wouldn't worry too much. But I knew she would anyways.

They took me to a weird campfire where everyone turned to stare at me the minute they heard us coming. It was like a first day of school all over again.

I walked closer to beck, who just smiled.

-Don't mind them. - He said.

I _tried_ to ignore them, but it was kinda hard.

Chiron (the centaur) took us to some kids that had to be brothers, since they looked so much alike. They both had the same sandy hair and pale skin and tall, muscular build. Except that one had brown eyes and the other had blue and hazel eyes. Most beautiful eyes I've ever seen.

-Travis, Connor. - Chiron said to the brothers. Each nodded at his name to I now know the one with brown eyes is Travis and the other with the beautiful eyes is Connor.

-this is Kaylee and since she´s unclaimed, she´ll be staying in the Hermes cabin. Make her feel welcome, please. - He said, and with that, he left.

Travis and Connor looked at beck in surprise.

-Unclaimed? - Travis asked.

-How?-Connor asked.

-Didn't they promise? - Travis asked.

-they did. But who knows why no one claimed her. - Beck said.

It made me feel weird, having all those guys I didn't know be talking about me, and that Connor dude must've noticed cuz he elbowed his brother and nodded in my direction.

They all turned to look at me.

-How old are you? - Travis asked me.

I didn't answer.

-It's okay. You can talk to them. They´re cool. - Beck told me.

I looked at Travis, and frowning, I answered.

-Sixteen.

-Where are you from?-Connor wondered.

-L.A.-I said.

-Cool. - He said.

-Charlie!-a blond chic called.

Beck turned around and looked at her, smiling.

-Gotta go, kay. You okay with these two for a while? - He asked me, and I couldn't actually say no, since they were all right there, so just nodded.

He left to go with the girl, who looked at me from head to toe. She smiled faintly and then turned to kiss beck on the lips.

-That's Beckendorf´s girlfriend, Silena. - Connor told me.

-Uh-huh. - I said, looking around the… campfire, I guess you could call it.

It was huge! And there had to be at least ninety kids here.

Some of them were still staring at me, but others had gotten over it already.

-Yo, Percy! - Travis yelled.

-That's Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. - Connor told me.

Some guy with black hair and green eyes came towards us, along with another blond girl who eyes me warily –what's wrong with the blonds here?- And some weird looking guy who had hooves. Like a goat or something.

-Hey. - Percy dude said, looking at me carefully.

I'd seen him somewhere else before, but I couldn't put my finger around it.

-Unclaimed chic. Will be staying at Hermes cabin, of course. Her name´s Kaylee Carter. - Travis said.

-Hey, I'm Percy. - The guy said, reaching out to shake my hand.

The minute his skin touched mine, I saw it.

I saw a guy on a cave that was on fire! I mean, literally! He was_ on _fire! From head to toe! He was screaming in pain.

And then he let go off my hand and the image faded.

-Did you see her eyes? - That goat boy whispered to the chic next to him.

-Did you see that?-I asked Percy, horrified.

What the heck is going on here?

Percy seemed confused.

-See what? - He asked me.

-I… the fire… in the cave…-I trailed off, cuz everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

-She's a watcher. - That Annabeth chic said studying me carefully.

-A what? - Connor asked.

-A watcher. Someone who sees things- bad things- when she touches someone who´s gonna either die or witness a death. - That Grover dude recited it like he was reading it from a book.

-Like a death psychic. - Annabeth said.

-So… I'm gonna die? - Percy asked me.


	4. Old Partners In Crime

Okay, so I finally fixed it! Well, not really, I uploaded all the chapters again and deleted the old ones:D Here's chapter four.

Enjoy

* * *

-Whoa. And that's not creepy at all. - Travis said.

-Not Percy. Well maybe but it could be someone else and Percy will only witness it. - Annabeth said, but to me it sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

It was so freakin obvious she liked the guy.

Everyone in our little circle looked at me like I was supposed to know what my "vision" meant.

-Uh. - I said.

Then I recognized Percy.

We´d gone to school together like five years ago. We were like best friends. And partners in crime. Until I got kicked out for setting a teacher´s clothes on fire.

Percy was looking at me intently, and suddenly he snapped his fingers, starling everyone.

! - He exclaimed, recognizing me.

I smiled.

-Hey. - I said.

-You guys know each other? - Connor asked.

-We were best friends like five years ago. We went to school together. Until…- Percy said.

-Until I got kicked out for setting a teacher´s clothes on fire. A shame, really. I liked that school. - I said.

Percy laughed.

Annabeth looked uncomfortable.

-We gotta tell Chiron about her being a watcher. - She finally said.

-How come I'd never heard about that watcher thing? - Travis asked.

-They´re not very common. And they´re usually mortals. - Annabeth said.

-Yeah. The gods would sometimes gather some watchers before a battle and make them touch their warriors hands to find out which ones would die. - Grover said.

-We´ll go tell Chiron. - Annabeth said, taking Grover´s arm.

They were walking away, when Annabeth called out.

-Aren't you coming, Percy?-she wondered.

-Nah. It's okay. Im gonna catch up with . I'll see you guys later. - He said.

Annabeth glared at me like she wanted to make me explode with her stare. A little more and she would probably succeed.

-Did you _have_ to do that? - I asked Percy.

-Do what? - He asked me, sounding genuinely confused.

-My God! Guys are so freaking blind! - I exclaimed.

Connor laughed.

-I know. I mean, everyone knows but each other. - He said.

-So he does too? - I asked him.

And he got it.

-Yep. It's actually kinda obvious, really.

Travis looked as confused as Percy.

-So, anything interested has happened since last time I saw you? - Percy asked me.

-Oh, you have no idea! - I exclaimed, and told him everything.


	5. Claimed

Okay so I noticed that in some chapters it says Kaylee's last name is Carter and in others it says it's Hudson... I honestly don't feel like going back and changing it so just chose the one you like best and stick with it:D here's chapter five.

Enjoy

* * *

It's been three weeks since I first got to camp, but it felt like forever.

Of course the word got out about me being a watcher.

I was considered a freak among freaks. Great, huh?

Anyways, I'd been staying at the Hermes cabin, and it turns out I was the only kid there that wasn't a kid of Hermes. Apparently the gods had made a promise to Percy to claim every single child they had. Except for me, apparently.

Connor had explained all that and more to me that first night. We didn't sleep at all.

We were gonna play capture the flag.

We´d already started.

I was with the Hermes cabin, Poseidon (which technically was only Percy), Athena cabin, Hephaestus cabin, Aphrodite cabin, and Apollo's cabins.

Connor, Travis, Percy, Annabeth, and I were going to try to get the flag together while the others created distractions.

I was the fastest of the group so I was ahead of everyone. I was so close to the flag. I could see it lying just on top of that hill. I was about to get when something tackled me and pulled me towards the trees.

-What the…-I asked, because there was no one around.

Then someone hit me from behind. I fell forward and turned around to look who did it.

_Oh, he´s gonna get it!,_ I think.

I see that Johnny Makins (someone from the Ares cabin) was the one who hit me.

-What the hell, man?-I exclaimed.

Instead of answering, he pulls out his knife.

-I'm sorry, Kaylee. - He said as he pushed the knife down.

I managed to get out of the way right before the knife hit me in the head. Instead, it hit me in the leg. And, let me tell you. It hurt. A _lot._

I screamed out in pain.

I heard some more people screaming my name.

The others were probably already with the flag, me nowhere in sight, and then when they heard my scream, they must´ve figured something was wrong.

Johnny looked at me before stabbing me again in the same leg. Then he showed me his bracelet. Which had the symbol all spies of Kronos wore.

But this time I used my good leg to kick him in the knee and make him fall.

He fell on his knees in front of me, and I kicked him in the face.

He was about to stab me when Connor saw me.

He took one looks at Johnny before kicking him—harder than I had— on the face.

-You okay? - He asked me.

I was still in shock, so I didn't answer.

He sat next to me and put his arms around me.

And I liked it.

Just then, at least ten campers came to see what was wrong.

-Kay, what happened? - Annabeth asked me.

-A spy of Kronos. - I explained, pointing at Johnny.

I was supposed to be in bed-rest.

I mean, what am I? Pregnant? I think _not_!

So of course I continued to practice sword fighting and everything. I was usually with Connor. Well, not usually. More like all the time.

And no, I don't like him. I just… like being with him… oaky, okay. So I like him. What's wrong with that? I just wish I knew if he liked me too.

Travis and Katie (they were going out), Percy and Annabeth (going out), and Grover and Juniper (going out), Connor and me (_NOT_ going out -sadly) had gone "swimming". What we were really doing was: Travis and Katie were making out, Annabeth and Percy were underwater doing gods knows what, and Connor, Grover, juniper and I were talking.

-So you feeling better, Kay? - Connor asked me.

-I guess.-I said with a shrug.

-So, did you guys hear about the dance? - Juniper asked.

-What dance? - I asked cautiously.

-The formal dance the Aphrodite cabin is organizing.

I groaned.

I wasn't very fond of dances, much less of dresses.

But I _did _wonder how handsome Connor would look on a tux.

Omg! If I did go, it would only be to see him all handsome. Except for the fact that he´d be with another girl. Rumor had it that he liked a girl from the Apollo cabin.

-Im guessing you don't like dances, Kay. - Grover said.

-Not really.-I said.

-What _do_ you like? - Connor asked me.

I thought about it.

-Break dancing and singing. That's it. Everything else: I hate. - I answered.

-That's a weird combination. - Juniper said.

I shrugged.

Suddenly, everyone else was looking at something over my head.

-What y´all looking at?-I asked.

-Kay. Look up. - Connor said.

And I did.

And what I saw surprised.

I had been claimed.


	6. Complete Makeover

Nothing to say, so here's chapter six:D

Enjoy

* * *

I had been claimed.

At last.

All I'd wanted since I first got here.

But now I wasn't so sure I liked it.

I mean, I would have to leave the Hermes cabin, and I really liked it there.

And not just because of Connor.

I mean, that's the main reason, but there are other reasons as well… oh! Who am I kidding? Connor´s the only reason I don't wanna leave.

Anyways… turns out, Percy´s my brother.

Yep, im Poseidon's daughter.

Joy.

Anyway, we were all gaping like idiots at the air above my head long after the sign had disappeared.

We were still staring when Percy and Annabeth came out of the water.

They saw us looking at nothing and they sat down next to us.

-What are you all looking at? - Annabeth asked.

No one answered.

-Percy, looks like you´ll be sharing a cabin from now on. - Grover said at last.

At first, I hated sharing a cabin with Percy. I mean, I love my brother, but he´s a mess! He leaves clothes everywhere and im no better, so the whole cabin is filled with dirty and clean clothes. We actually have to smell them to know which ones are clean and which ones aren't. I mean, the Hermes cabin wasn't like super clean, but it wasn't anything like this.

But I got over it.

Now we both clean up after ourselves (kinda).

And we are like super close.

I mean it. We tell each other _everything._ And when I saw_ everything,_ I mean _everything._

I know he has been in love with Annabeth for five years (which was kinda obvious), and he knew I liked Connor.

I also still talked a lot with the Hermes cabin. We hung out and played pranks and made the life of every other camper impossible.

Meaning: we had a good time.

Until the day that I found out that going to the dance was mandatory.

-But why?-I whined while Silena, Carrie, and AnnDrea (daughters of Aphrodite) tried to get me into a short, red dress that had a lot of cleavage.

-Because it's like, mandatory and stuff. - AnnDrea said.

-Ugh! - I said.

After five minutes of struggling, I gave up.

Who knew that daughters of the goddess of love could be so strong? Cuz I sure didn't.

Forty minutes later they had managed to put me in a dress, high heels (and when I say high, I mean like _super_ high), makeup, and straightened my hair (don't ask me why, cuz I already had it super straight).

I actually looked pretty hot.

Annabeth and Percy were going together, Travis and Katie were going together, Silena and Beck were going together, Grover and Juniper were going together, but I was going alone. I seriously needed to start hanging out with more single people.

Oh! Connor was also going alone, and we said we´d hang out to keep each other from being _too_ bored.

Silena, AnnDrea, and Carrie were half dragging me half guiding me to the meadow where we would have the dance.

We stayed at the corner, out of view.

I had to hand it to the Aphrodite cabin, the place looked beautiful!

I started thinking that maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all.

Until silena went up to take the mic.

-Hey! Can I have your attention, please?-and of course everyone looked.

-Okay. Hey everyone. Hope you´re having a good time. - A few cheers all across the dance floor.

Silena laughed.

-Okay. Now, you all know Kaylee, right?-she asked.

And I turned around to run away, but AnnDrea caught me.

-Yeah, well. I know you´ll hate me forever, Kay, but you look beautiful tonight. So we want everyone to see you. - Silena said on the mic. –come on out girls.

-No, no, no, no, no!-I said as AnnDrea and Carrie started pulling me out of the safety of our corner.

When they managed to pull me out and everyone saw me, they all gasped and murmured to each other.

I don't know which was redder: me or the dress.

I spotted Connor and walked towards him, keeping my head down.

He was alone when I reached him, but I could feel everyone looking at us.

-Wow. - He said once I was right in front of him.


	7. Dances

Chapter seven, everyone:D

Enjoy

* * *

-Ugh! Would you please stop staring at me like that? - I asked Connor for like the fifth time.

He looked down and blushed.

-M´sorry. S´just that you look different. - He said.

-Different good, or different bad? - I wondered.

-Good. Definitely good. - he answered.

We were standing on the corner (everyone had gotten over the shock of seeing me in a dress and had stopped gaping at us), all alone.

We smiled at each other for a while, before I turned away, blushing.

-You look beautiful when you blush. - Connor told me, leaning close to me to whisper in my ear.

I felt his breath on my cheek. It was amazing.

He smelled like… himself. There was nothing I could compare his scent to. It was his own.

I found myself leaning closer to him.

At first he froze and I wanted to die! I thought he might´ve been only complementing me, and I'd gotten it wrong, but after a second, he took a step closer to me.

We were face to face. I could feel his breath on my face.

Our lips were inches apart.

And then…

He kissed me.

I didn't even have to move or anything.

He just leaned closer until our lips met, and then he´d kissed me.

Soft and sweet.

It was amazing!

No duh, right?

Then, when we broke apart (cuz I kinda needed to breathe), he kept kissing me. My cheek, my jaw, my neck.

Then he kissed me again.

And again.

And again.

We made out practically the whole night!

When the DJ (who was my friend Andy, from the Apollo cabin) played a song for slow dancing (the Aphrodite girls requested it, obviously), he didn't say anything. He just took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

I could feel a few stares, but I didn't care.

It was amazing. Best night ever!

From now on, I've decided I love dances.

No duh!


	8. Bad Feelings

_Haha thanks for the review! It means a lot! And to answer your question, I'm not sure why I stopped writing this story, since I liked it a lot, but I guess it's because I have so many other stories that I'm working on, on many different websites, but I decided that ima give this story another shot:D thank you again for the review, Ares'sbestlittleTaunter!_

* * *

Everything was kinda the same.

I mean, Percy´s side of the room was still a mess (so was mine, but whatever).

Travis and I still played pranks on other campers (his brother included).

Annabeth and I still practiced (and gossiped) together.

Juniper, Grover, and I still talked (a lot!).

I still spend time with Nico Di Angelo.

And Connor and I still hung out.

The only difference was that most of the time we hung out, we were making out.

And boy, was he good at it!

* * *

A few days after the dance, though, everything changed.

Connor had gotten chosen to go on a quest, and can you imagine my surprise when he chose Percy and Annabeth as his two companions instead of me?

I felt like crying!

After Connor had come to my cabin the next morning, I promptly ignored him.

I dint answer the door and when Percy grudgingly got out of bed to see who was knocking and let Connor in, I still didn't talk to him.

He begged and talked and asked what was wrong, but I just turned my head on the other direction, trying to ignore him.

He sounded like he seriously didn't know what he had done wrong.

Even Percy seemed to know.

After lunch, that was when I finally talked to him.

"Please tell me what's wrong!" he begged me for the hundredth time that day.

I spun to face him.

"Are you really that stupid that you don't know?" I snapped.

He looked shocked for a moment, whether it was because I talked to him or for some other reason, I'm not sure.

"I guess I am, because I honestly have no clue what the heck is going on!"

I felt myself starting to cry, and tried my best to stop the tears.

I couldn't do it, though.

When Connor saw the tears falling from my eyes, his expression changed to one of concern instantly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" he asked me, pulling me in for a hug.

I allowed it.

"Why didn't you choose me? Why did you have to choose Percy and Annabeth? They're so freaking wrapped up in each other that they'll forget about you! What if something happens to you?" I sobbed into his chest.

Connor sighed.

"Is this what this is about?" he asked me in a soft tone, his thumbs brushing away the tears.

I placed light feather kissed from his neck to his jaw, and back.

"I don't want anything to happen to you," I whispered.

He chuckled.

"I'll be okay, sweetie. I'll come back, don't you worry about that for a second. It's gonna take a lot more to get rid of me."

A sound that resembled a whine tore free from my throat, and Connor tightened his hold on me.

"Sweetie, I will be fine. Please, don't cry. I'll come back and you'll see there was nothing to worry about, okay baby?"

I nodded, but I was sure he could tell I didn't believe him.

I just had a really bad feeling about the quest.

"Will you come say goodbye before you leave tomorrow?"

"Of course I will. Come on, let's go for a walk," he told me, grabbing my hand and pulling me away from all the prying eyes of the campers.

We walked down the beach, not talking and just enjoying the company of each other.

I was really worried about Connor, I just knew, somehow, that he was going to get hurt and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it.

I'm not sure when I started to cry again, but the second Connor noticed, he sat down and pulled me to his lap.

I kissed his lips, and he kissed me back.

I loved kissing him. I loved him.

I turned to face him and ended up straddling him. He groaned and seemed content with the way things had turned out.

Gods, he was such a guy.


End file.
